(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-benzyl-N-phenoxyethylamines and salts thereof, and to novel bactericides for agricultural and horticultural use.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Inorganic copper-containing agents, organic copper-containing agents and antibiotic agents such as streptomycin have been used as bactericides for combating pathogenic bacteria causing blights in agricultural plants.
However, these conventional bactericides are defective in that the effect is practically insufficient and phytotoxicity is caused. Accordingly, development of a bactericide having strong bacteriostatic and bactericidal actions (both of the actions will be collectively called "antibacterial action" hereinafter) and having reduced phytotoxicity is desired at the present.